pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wraith/archive01
Tell your tellings Here!-Peanut64 *My wacky SIG-PEANUT64/SIGInsert USERPAGE Here:Insert TALKPAGE HereMEANDMy Jibber-jabber, see! No I haven't Pikmin juggled yet. I'm actually spending more time with Melee now that I found out I actually OWN the game. I'm trying to beat the event matches right now and I'm stuck on the one called "Space Travelers" that you can only do with Ness. It is very hard! Portal-Kombat Strange. Well, if you can only contact me here that works I guess. But anyways... I beat SPACE TRAVELERS! I killed off the first three enemies with only taking 3% damage, then I took out the final two with land mines. Afterwards it was an easy event-match clearing spree. I've only got to beat All-Star Deluxe and The Showdown. I've already cleared Final Destination Match with Donkey Kong... so good. Portal-Kombat It'll work. ~~Rocky~~ I have regrettable news. I WAS able to clear events 1-50, but for some mysterious reason number 51 did not appear. I can't think of any real cause so I'm just going to blame my action replay, because it seems to be the fault of everything. I fought Giga Bowser in adventure mode anyways, so I guess I'll keep playing until I defeat him and then I'll stop playing Melee for a while... Portal-Kombat :::I made a new siggy wiggy!!Peanut64-Random Stuff, I'm only going to edit one floor tonight. Portal-Kombat Finished. I put down the first annoying situation that came to my mind... Portal-Kombat Peanut since I am almost always on and therefor can make more edits in that time. I have a question: Is it okay if I help finish the Pit? SirPikmin Sure I can make a couple more floors nowPortal-Kombat Of course I'll edit more! Hordes of enemies are AOK just so long as I don't have to deal with them! ...unless its Wind Waker. I could take a couple thousand of 'em anyday. Portal-Kombat Saw your Brawl tricks! Did you know that I was once fighting a Level 9 Fox on Final Destination and he used that technique against me?! I didn't know they could do that! Portal-Kombat It's possible it was a one-on-one wi-fi match that I forgot about, but anyways... Shadow Kirby reminds me of Marx. The wings, maybe? My favorite Kirby villain was 02. Portal-Kombat Yeah, it was the final boss (after you beat Miracle Matter and got all the crystal shards) Portal-Kombat Project Pit For Pit of 100 trials, this project is to help finish 100 floors of madness. Just go Here to sign up. Wii Fanon Sorry... but in all honesty I don't like the Wii. There are only a few games on it I really enjoy. *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Super Smash Bros. Brawl I know there are other great games for it (Galaxy, MP3, etc.) but honestly they're not my type. Once Pikmin 3 comes out for it I can add that to my list. But until then I can't say I'm impressed with Nintendo (Not even EarthBound on the VC? Next year? Come on. They should've done this long ago.) Of course I'll change my tune once they show some actual footage or say something new about the next Zelda or Pikmin... I hope your wiki does well. What I've devoted myself to for now are Pikmin Fanon and Pikipedia. I can only contribute to so many wikis at the moment anyways, I'm loaded with work... Portal-Kombat Nice image, though! Portal-Kombat The WII Fanon won't let me make a new page. So I can't make my userpage or my sig. Can you help me with this in any way? SirPikmin 02:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by "Click on source to edit it normally". If you mean the rght-click view page source button then I already tried that. Also if you are thinking of calling me stupid for not finding the source thing. I am much less experianced with the computer than you are. If you could point out where this 'Source' is I will shower your wiki with my Wii expertice. SirPikmin 21:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Yet again I have a problem. The source bottun is nowhere to be found. Which left corner are you speaking of? If it helps I am useing the defult skin(Sapphire Monaco). SirPikmin 02:24, 12 December 2008 (UTC) "The Wiki hates me" is a play-on-words of a line from the Simpsons. That line is,"...and the house hates me.". With all my problems however I was trying to be funny. SirPikmin 20:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) CHALLENGER APPROACHING Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I'm sorry but at the moment I'm pretty busy with work and stuff. But sometime late next week I should be completely free and it would be much easier to fight then! I'll show the Brawl code pretty soon. Portal-Kombat *Brawl Code: 356612912940 *Mains are Toon Link, Ness *Name is JAK. (After what I named Link in Wind Waker) Portal-Kombat I got your Brawl Code! I haven't had a Wi-Fi match in a while. It may be a few days until the Brawl but I warn you: I have five trophies of Tabuu (SE's final boss) I got them all on intense... Portal-Kombat 0K Portal-Kombat Sorry but that's all I can do right now I was using Wiimote by mistake. (I'm much better with the GCN controller. Bye Portal-Kombat I know several other brawlers but unfortunately they're almost never online. Sorry! Oh and RICKROLL Portal-Kombat I'm not that great at the Home-Run contest, though I have completed it with all the characters. Good box art but I wouldn't buy Brawl 2. Diddy Kong is ANNOYING... Portal-Kombat Brawl 2 seems pretty random but as long as Olimar has his own adventure mode thats fine by me! Portal-Kombat I'm online now I already made a room. Portal-Kombat Sorry I wasn't here for a little while. We're in the same time zone (I'm in Florida too!) best Brawl time for me is around 6:30 today. I'll just be editing stuff and doing other things until then. Oh and your guest who was Wolf was good too (What's the matter, scared?) Portal-Kombat Peanut64 and Peanut64's friend I can brawl around 6:30 Portal-Kombat Oh so Peanut64 was Wolf! 5:30 now so I guess brawl in an hour! Portal-Kombat Sorry, I meant 2 hours :( Unfortunately the Wii is currently in use right now... I don't know exactly how many Brawls there will be... so 7:30. I'm letting someone play Twilight Princess and they're going through the Lakebed Temple if you played the game you know how that place is. Portal-Kombat Good question! What is my Wii console number? I dunno... and who's going to make the room an hour from now? Portal-Kombat Sorry it took me so long I'll be making mine in a couple minutes! Portal-Kombat Really soon! We've just got to beat Morpheel. It keeps attacking when we move into to grab the eye... Portal-Kombat Almost- we're getting through all the cutscenes after the fight. Portal-Kombat FINALLY, I'M READY. Made the room, too. Portal-Kombat Hey, hey, my eyes are burning!!! I guess PSI magnets slow down falls like Fox's reflector. I thought I'd try it out and it worked... kinda. Portal-Kombat I'm studying a lot right now. As soon as I finish I'm going to start playing Mother 3 (English Verison)! Portal-Kombat Hello Peanut! I have recently obtained Wi-fi on my Wii and would like to know your Wii console # and Brawl friend code. My Wii number is 0497-5777-7971-1891 and my Brawl friend code is 4769-2488-5287. Please tell me your Brawl friend code and Wii number on my talkpage. Sorry! I couldn't edit for awhile, but I did sign up for the Pit of 100 trails, and did three floors! I am hard at work on the Christmas Lights Wikia, and need people to help me. Christmas Light Wikia Hi Peanut64's friend! Portal-Kombat Image I used the Image you found to change the Logo. PIT OF 100 TRIALS About the pit: no problem. I couldn't edit for a few days because I've been busy playing Mother 3. Portal-Kombat CAVE OF 200 ORDEALS Speaking of Ordeals I beat event 51 in Melee and started Ocarina of Time Master Quest. I'm up to Dodongo's Cavern and the game is REALLY FREAKING HARD. So yeah I'll start working on the pit. Nice to come up with some tedious challenges for someone else to beat for a change! Portal-Kombat And the ending boss in Pit of 100 Trials seemed very Mario Galaxy-ish. I kind of wonder if there's any point to fill in all the other floors now... but it was a cool ending 4/5 Portal-Kombat Youtube Epic!!! But of course its also important to make sure you stock up on marbles first that way you don't have any trouble fighting your own Gatling Groink later on. (If you're making more videos another good strategy is to find a spot where cherries drop and keep returning to that spot to get the cherries. You can build up an endless army of random enemies against your opponent this way.) Portal-Kombat To be perfectly honest I don't know squat about video editing. But maybe if you show some cinematic cutscene from the end of Pikmin 2 with one of the onions you could pull it off... Portal-Kombat That was so random... well stuff gets better I guess since there's apparently a sequel in development. Oh I've got one try comparing Jabba the Hut to Emperor Bulblax! Portal-Kombat I'm having a couple problems with youtube right now but it should work in a while. Then I'll tell you what I think! But four new videos- with Pikmin- this sounds great! Portal-Kombat I like youtube poop, too. Funny, funny stuff. I remember the first time I heard Gwonam and thought to myself "That's Faces of Evil? What an embarassment!" Portal-Kombat Thanks I'm glad you like the Blue Bulbmin article. I cleared out my user page on Pikipedia so I could keep things more organized. I have all the plans for PSI stored elsewhere on my computer. As for your vids, I really want to see them- but the problem is the computer I'm using has serious problems with youtube. As soon as I can get my hands on the good computer here with no youtube malfunctions the first thing I'll do is watch all four of your videos and tell you what I thought of each one. Portal-Kombat Yeah, I know that's you. Actually, I think that was one of the first messages I got. Good times, good times, coming up with overly-complex strategies for defeating that Man-at-Legs... Portal-Kombat I finally saw your videos! Let's see... *The first one just reminded me how brutal wollywogs can be. Did you know that in Pikmin 1 they can kill up to 40 Pikmin in a single jump? *The second one would've been a perfect fight if it weren't for the Pikmin's mysterious attraction to open electrical lines. Curse you, Franklin Badge! Why are you never there when I need you most and when you show up you're not useful at all?! *The third one was a good fight against that enemy. A small group of yellows works just as well as a large group, too. *And make more Stupid Pikmin Videos! That's got a lot of potential... here's one to try. Go to Perplexing Pool, make sure the bulbear is alive. Go alone with Olimar and lure it back to base camp. Then run away and don't call the president to follow you. He'll run in circles and yell and stuff. Overall those were really good! Portal-Kombat Saw the new videos. Results... *First cursed Pikmin one: a perfect example of the first time the bulbear came back to life. I had no idea what was going on. *Second cursed Pikmin: I don't get it. What's so bad about having purple Pikmin? *Pikmin Wii controls: Mostly good, I prefer different swarming controls though. The button presses were actually convincing. *The glitch with the flower has never happened to me, but it's a result of the random generation underground, no doubt. *The president's light is green! That's really awesome! By the way, Louie and the King of Bugs have different shades of blue for their light. Portal-Kombat I got my AR online but I can't remember where. They accidentally sent me two discs instead of one and I gave one to my friend! They work with Wii as well as the cube but after some nasty Wind Waker cheats it no longer worked on my Wii :( Portal-Kombat There's all sorts of fun you can have with Action Replay, but the cheats you get depend on the disc: *The new version, which has Gamecube cheats but works with Wii *The older versions which apparently also work on Wii- according to some of my friends, not a definite though. Do you have a Wii or a Gamecube? That'll make all the difference. On the Wii version you can do stuff like go to all the levels early (which means you can make Louie fight the Titan Dweevil!!!) or get 999 of each Pikmin, or destroy walls really fast, kill all enemies in one hit, control the day timer and more. The original version seems to have better cheats though, like you can build massive armies of Bulbmin and take them above ground, and you can turn Pikmin giant and you can actually jump. There are all kinds of taboos for action replay though, so be careful. You run at risk of losing everything. For instance, if you're American you absolutely should NOT use British or Japanese cheats. You might lose all the data on your memory card... If you have any other questions about action replay I'll be more than happy to answer them! Portal-Kombat I don't know what happens to Bulbmin at the end of the day, as I've only seen them used on youtube and it's not on my Wii action replay, and if it is then it's probably under the European/Japanese section. Portal-Kombat Pikmin Wii Giegiss? Like Giygas? I think they're pronounced the same. So is he secretly an evil space demon? Portal-Kombat I guess I had the wrong idea about the universal cosmic destroyer Giygas helpful, treasure-finding Giegiss. Portal-Kombat Re:Admin Request I really wish I could, but I can't. Try to contact a a bureaucrat, because they are the only ones who can change user rights. Just use the Find a User bar on the Sidebar, and click on find a bureaucrat. Then ask them. I am only an admin with sysop powers, so I can't make you an admin. There is a big problem with this in that the only bureaucrat on this wiki is Rocky and he hasn't been seen here for months. He has recently edited on pikipedia though, so maybe you should request adminship from him there. While your at it ask him to become a bureaucrat too so that way you can give others adminship or make them a bureaucrat. That would make it easier for worthy people to replace you if you ever leave here. Just a suggestion. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! I have left a request for adminship and/or bureaucratic powers for us on Rocky's usertalk page at pikipedia. I suggest you leave a message like that on his usertalk page here as well. Heres to our quest to rule the world for adminship/ bureaucratic powers here. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! Wait, does that mean you are a bureaucrat? To make others Admins or Bureaucrats, go to special pages, scroll down to the section Users and Rights (I think), and there will be a bold link that says user rights management. If you click there and type in the name of a user, you can make that user an Admin, a Bureaucrat, or give them rollback powers. But once you give a user powers, the only one you can remove is Rollback, so choose wisely. But we could use a few more bureaucrats down here. Yay we are both sysops. I didn't think he'd pomote us but he did. I guess it never hurts to ask. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! Re:Pit of 100 Trails Really, I wasn't Copying, just wanted something huge and Gigantic that reminds me of Legend of Zelda. I will still be editing the Pit, but not nearly as much. I counted all the wikis I am on yesterday, and I am on 13! Too many Wikis to edit on only two days of the week if I'm Lucky. I have to do a Legomation video on the Book The Outsiders By: S.E. Hinton. If you've ever read that book, I'm doing the scene right after Dally robs the Grocery Store, and he gets killed by the cops. Goals Hi. Just came by to see if there is anything new to do. We should make a list of goals for this site. No, I mean every goal for this wiki. Like a goal to get to a certain number of pages or active users. In reality, if we only did canon pages, we would already have over 1000 articles, because of the article count on Pikepedia. This wiki could easily have well over 5,000 pages, and yes I will help. I just made the red links to all the canon pages on Everything about Pikmin. I have just been putting categories on them though. I would like to join Project:Canon and have already helped out by creating some enemy page and the templates and categories to go with them. If there is more I can do to help notify me at once. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! Ideas I'm still thinking of ideas to add to the wiki. I should resume working on PSI but something's wrong with it to me. I don't know if it's the fact that there are too many areas or dungeons to possibly cover all of them as I had hoped, or if maybe it turned out darker than I originally intended. I think that I'll be working on things out-of-categories for some time, and if I ever feel like writing down new content for PSI here I will. I've already got all the areas and dungeons and Pikmin and enemies and bosses and plot twists planned out and I don't feel like typing them again... on the flip side, your DS idea got me thinking about something on a smaller scale with more reasonable boundaries. I'm thinking of a game where you play as a small group of Pikmin instead. Because it's fanon, it doesn't have to adhere to the formulas of the actual Pikmin games so it could be something entirely different instead of controlling an army. Portal-Kombat Maybe something with an RPG-ish take to it. I really got into Mother 3, and I can now add the Mother series to my list of favorite series, with Pikmin at the front of course followed by Zelda, then Smash Bros. Portal-Kombat Global Breakdown "Louie was eating a cookie". That sentence is WIN. Just to let you know, although I'll probably be contributing to the wiki for a few days now on my new Pikmin idea (Which is pretty much a Mother 3 parody with Pikmin characters) I'll be absent for about a five-day period battling for survival in the middle of a very vast wetland, so I'll try to post up when I'll be gone for a bit. Portal-Kombat Mediawiki:Monaco-sidebar When I try to edit MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar it it just opens up a little window that says "You have chosen to open index.php which is a php file. What do you want Firefox to do with this file....'. Strangely that window also pops-up when I click Edit this Page for any page. They said they were going to impliment a new edit system on most of the wikis soon but I didn't think it would stop me from editing anything.Is there a way to fix this or am I screwed? In case you are wondering I am using Leave Message to edit your Talkpage. Confused and confounded, SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! Thanks Peanut! Also I have never said this here but I am in the Eastern U.S. Time Zone like you are. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! I just updated Firefox to the newest edition but the problem still persists. I tried using Internet Explore but the problem is there as well. At least I have the newest and best Firefox on my computer. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! I am not making Redemption, Killerbreadbug agreed to make it because he/she has experience making something like that. All I do is pitch ideas and creations to him/her. As far as I know Kbb hasn't done anything with Redemption. Also thank you for your comments of Redemption.I have made a template for the bosses in the game,though it is still unfinished.It is here. If I have any breaking news about Redemption you will be one of the first to see it, as you are a member of my Redemption staff and do very good work. If you need proof you are on my staff here it is. Also I can edit pages, all I have to do is click on the edit button across the page from a heading or section title. Peanut I am okay with the games being connected. I sort of made Redemption to be the sequel to the bad ending of Pikmin, but I can tweak a few things to make it work. Good job with the glitches, easter eggs, and the stage editor. Maybe the Stage Editor can be used to challenge people to finish your area, like I was planning for Clay Mound, this game's version of a create-a-cave mode. I like the idea of the games happening at the same time, and have made an easter egg that shows the games are connected. Maybe the final game has you play as Pikmar like my original idea was for Redemption. Then I thought about playing as a pikmin and one idea killed another. I guess the Pikmar skin for Redemption is good enough. It may not be perfect, but I made the Template for Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. If you want to change it be my guest.The coding for it is ((PUD)) but replace the ( with a {. Sure You can help me and the game includes my new character in it!Stelios7/(Zanderzx) 17:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I'll work on PSI then. I'll keep my other projects to the side for now, but I'm also occupied playing Mother 3 at the moment. Well at least I got back from my break. I'll be editing soon! Portal-Kombat I will probably not be updating anytime soon. my brother is in the hospital and, as I type this message, is in the Operating Room. He is going through the ever-so-fun process of getting his colon removed. Like I said before I will not be updating anytime soon, I am too worried about my brother to keep updating. I will be back as soon as my brother is out of the hospital. Thank you Peanut. Once I hear about him next I will tell you. iam glad to have people I can count on like you. BTW, nice cover for Pikmin Global Breakdown! Portal-Kombat I have an update for my brother's condition. The operation went perfectly. He is fine, albeit with some pain. I am good enough to update again and will soon. hi! hi thanks 4 the invitation here. I'll join seems like fun :) Wiki443556 17:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) STILL MORE YOUTUBE I watched all your vids here's what I think! *The first one made me jealous. Where did you get the Pikmin figurines!? The music sounded good too. Pikmin has such good music. *The second one was awesome! A theme from the Mother series :) Snowman! I just beat that part in Mother 3, too! Perfect timing. *The third one was another hit. A theme from my favorite game ever possibly. I just want to know: are you gonna post music for all of your levels in Global Breakdown? Because if you are, I hope they sound as good as what you put so far. Portal-Kombat If you want to see the REAL controls for the Pikmin remake check out the Pikmin/Pikmin 2 remake updates in the forum on Pikipedia!!! Portal-Kombat Hey Peanut! Rocky made me a bureaucrat but with one condition: I can't make others bureaucrats. If there is anyone you think deserves to become an admin tell me on my usertalk page. Usually when I'm not active it's either for one or two reasons: *I'm studying for some kind of test/working on a long project *I'm playing video games And sometimes I take a trip. But that's rare. I enjoy editing here whenever I get the chance, but right now I'm working on a project. Recently I've also been playing Mother 3 during times when I would normally edit (but I beat the game 3 days ago.) As soon as I finish this project I'll get back to editing more frequently. But it's a long one, and I don't know how much time I'll have this coming week. Portal-Kombat Turns out I had more time than I thought and I'm editing much more. I even requested to be a sysop! It became much easier to add entries after I copied all the PSI information I had onto the wiki, because I was missing the complete list of enemies (it's pretty huge) and I needed to finish up the basics for area and dungeon statistics, and I can now do that. I might go as far as to actually work out every floor of every one of the dungeons I come up with. After I make my final PSI edit (the game's ending cinematic) then I'll start working with you guys on Ultimate Doom. Portal-Kombat Pikmin RPG It shall be a crossover between these games: *Disgaea (BEST RPG EVER!) (Ability display) *Lunar: Silver Star Story (Game play) *FFIV (Final Fantasy IV) (Screen) Hope ya like-Redpikminflamethrower, the one without a sig for pikcanon-not. How's it going? I became a sysop here :) and finished work on my PSI Piklopedia and now I'm starting work on Redemption's Piklopedia! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Finishing Pikmin 1 and 2 is a worthy cause for being absent a while here. Great games. And I just watched a youtube poop about Link trying to earn enough money to buy a PS3. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hi! Nice to meet you. Fillet-O-Fish 22:45, 12 February 2009 (UTC) To get many more Purple Pikmin, keep going to sublevel 8 of the Subterranean Complex! It works very well for me. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Even More Youtube Guys The video you sent me OVER 9000 part was the best 9000 ever!!! This should be the plot for Pikmin 3! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I'll take just about anything for a Pikmin 3 plot now, just as long as the game gets done. I don't even have the patience to RENT the remake of the first game. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Wii Fanon Wiki Peanut, I would like to become an admin and/or a bureaucrat at your Wii Fanon wiki. I have found out how to edit and have used that to make numerous updates to the wiki, mostly useful templates, but edits none the less. If you agree to this I will do whatever I can to help your Wiki grow. Global Breakdown I'm nearly finished with PSI- just I should at least finish making the basic pages for my dungeons, even if its just a bare minimum with not a ton of information. I was also working on enemies for Pikmin: Redemption, but I found that hard to do for some reason. As soon as I finish my last PSI pages I'll start working with you a little for Global Breakdown as well as Redemption. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* After the Complex Parasite is destroyed you move on to the hidden 31st floor, The Point of No Return, where you can choose to either escape or continue to The End, the 32nd floor where you fight the real final boss, Empire Deathstool. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Mine is MummyKIng999 (don't ask). Fillet-O-Fish 01:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) PSI is Pretty Much Finished ...Unless I really feel like going in-depth with maps, pictures and walkthroughs (but I'm not even considering inventing 300 different treasures!) So until you open Project: Doom, I'll be fine with working on PR enemies and so on. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yeah, I noticed the order was different when I checked PR's page. Thanks for straightening that out. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the idea of PSI as much as I do! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Global Breakdown Part Tu Read the plot synopsis best part was "The president fussed and whined..." That's just the kind of guy he is! One of the most fun things to do in Pikmin 2: after you get the president, go to Perplexing Pool and leave President by the rocket. With Olimar and no Pikmin, get the Spotty Bulbear and all the Dwarf Bulbear to chase you back to the rocket. Make them see the President, then run away and watch from a distance as the President runs around in circles being chased by a bunch of Bulbears. Time how long he can survive! My record's 30 seconds. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Venom Paracite looks eviler than Complex Parasite (maybe I'll put up the picture sometime) Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yah Peanut64 is better. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Oh different colored ghosts instead of all blue? Interesting. What do you mean by "squeaky sounds?" Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Those are interesting additions! I also heard that they got rid of the Libra Glitch that allowed you to permanently lose the Libra! The Crushing Glitch is still there though, and I wonder if the Puffstool still can make White Mushroom Pikmin? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Awesome. I doubt we'll ever see Mushroom Pikmin in future Pikmin games which is too bad. They just have too many glitches, I think. That's what makes them awesome though. Plus, they can kill Olimar way too fast! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I guess they really did make Pikmin easier for newcomers to the series. Unfortunately, this could mean that they might make Pikmin 3 way too easy for that purpose and throw off people who wanted more challenge in the series. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I think the best would be a hard Pikmin 3. If it was medium it would still be good, just not as challenging as I would've hoped. Basically the same difficulty of Pikmin 2 which worked PERFECTLY the first time I played through it. There were a few parts that I failed at so badly the first time I played Pikmin 2. I got killed by that stupid Ranging Bloyster the first time around because I didn't know you had to keep switching control of your captains. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hole of Heroes Whenever you feel like finishing that dungeon, just tell me what treasures you need and I'll try and think of a good strategy for each. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* My one thought about the new throwing thing in New Play Control! Pikmin was that it could be potentially game-breaking and if people could master the new fighting and swarming style that they could get a faster speedrun for it. I never tried the 9-Day No-Death run. The most I've ever done is 12 Days with some number of deaths. Sorry if I haven't been editing here as much but I've been kind of distracted with recent news of the new Zelda game, Spirit Tracks. Portal-Kombat It's cel-shaded style for DS and Link rides a train in it and wears a conductor's uniform :P it could be really good... or really bad... of course It'll rock if it's good. In the meantime, they're making another game for wii which I'm not sure when it'll be announced. Chances are it'll be in Twilight Princess style seeing as how the handhelds are getting the cel-shaded graphics. The good thing about Spirit Tracks is... it's supposedly coming out this year! Portal-Kombat Nice work on the site, it looks way better than it used to be! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I saw. What does this new points system do, how does it work? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Thanks for explaining that. This wiki is looking a lot better. Just one question: could we possibly have a different color for the working links other than yellow? It's just slightly harder to manage against the white background. Nothing major. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Sorry I haven't been here for a while. I've been very busy with stuff. I like what you have done with the wiki and I will try to update soon. First things first: I am not completely back. I have been extremely busy helping my brother after he came back from the hospital. I will continue to be busy for a while so while I am gone you are the leader of the wiki. I do not really get the points system and I do not see it's effectiveness. If you can prove to me it's effectiveness it will stay. If you cannot prove it's effectiveness it is leaving.Everything else you have done is fine. Also it will say that an anonymous person edited your talk page. It is Sir Pikmin. The proof is that my sig is at the end. Anonymously is probably the only way I will talk with you guys as my school's computers make it hard to log in. Plus I am not allowed to use the computer by decree of my parents. If you would happen to find someone here named Candypop King it is probably me. If you see a Candypop King I am at school, using an alias so my parents can't tell it's me. Good by for a while, will try to edit as much as possible. Fine. As of now you are second-in-command of Pikcanon-Not. When I am gone you are in charge. I will do my best to try to edit again soon, but it might be a while before I do so. If you want to be a bureaucrat you need to ask Rocky. I promised him that I would not make anyone a bureaucrat. If Rocky's okay with it then I will. However, if he says no that you don't get the promotion. Rocky started this wiki which makes him and his words more powerful than even me and my words. Good luck in your asking him! After PSI, it's tough for me to think of new stuff to work on here. But, I'll come up with something eventually. Portal-Kombat I'm still a sysop, but using a normal sig at the moment. Administrative Professionals Day Today is Administrative Professionals Day, when we honor the admins of the world. So today I will share some of my ideas for us to vote for the best. User Rights Requests I say that instead of if I think you are qualified for the position you are running for, everyone who has that position will vote on if they want you to make that position. For example: If you want to be a bureaucrat all of the bureaucrats will judge you on your abilities. If you get at least 75% of the votes you get that position, if you don't you can only ask again next month. I have created a sub-page of the User Rights Requests page to test out my idea. It is here. Categorization It should be required that every page has at least one category, whether or not the category exists yet. This includes pictures,categories, articals, templates, and user stuff. Buildup Trilogy This is the big project. All of the people on this wiki should be able to wotk on it. I hearby give express permission to everyone wiki to work on anything with PR exept the plot. I would like to get the buildup triology finished before the end of the summer. If that goal means having to make some pages un-protected I will. After the buildup triology is finished I suggest working on our sub-games that we have already started on instead of making new games. I know that we can acomlish these goals if we all try very hard. I like the Pit of 100 trials idea so I made another version "The pit of 1,000 tests". This cave tests endurance and has nomal and metal enimies. I still need 985 more. It even can have made up enimies .Will you help? 22:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) unregistered contributor